


Together... Forever

by Victor2K



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Handmaiden - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Queen - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Queen Maxima feels upset after years trying to find a man to rule Almerac with and not finding the true love. Her handmaiden Sazu decides to reveal her heart beats for her.The result: lesbian sex like none of the two ever had...





	Together... Forever

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, oral, toy, hand, anal  
Subject: Superman (TAS)  
Characters involved: Queen Maxima/Sazu  
Author: Victor2K 

Superman (TAS) – Together, Forever…

 

Queen Maxima woke up one day at her chambers, as it was one of the usual days the Queen of Almerac where she would run her planet, meet her associates, train the arts of fighting and have baths and entertainment. Just like any ordinary ruler around the Universes.

But to the redhead empress, it wasn’t what she wanted to do.

“Good morning Maxima. Another day you will rule Almerac with an iron hand. Good for you, but you are still alone and no one to share the bed with you. What a shame”, the Almeracian queen thought. 

What she wanted to do was to cure her sexual needs. Until that point, every attempt to find a man who could be her husband and fill those needs failed. And all those failures frustrated her.

First was Superman. When she first learned about the Man of Steel, Maxima went to the roof with her horniness. After all, a Kryptonian with all his abilities wasn’t a man to even ponder to say a ‘no’. But her attempt to conquer him failed, as Superman wasn’t interested on her. Even if he saved her from a coup tried by intergalactic criminal De’Cine. But guess his interests laid on other things…

Next was Lobo. The Main Man broke in (literally) into Maxima’s life and managed to earn the queen’s heart. But his own traits pretty much hindered any commitment to a long term relationship. Isn’t like the erratic behavior and attitudes from Lobo would change being King of Almerac. And having a woman full of arrogance and fury beside him wouldn’t also make any changes to him. Thus, the relationship was off.

“Stop thinking bad about yourself, Maxima. You are the queen. People love you or, at least, respect your rule. You aren’t a woman to wait on a man to feel satisfied. You are yourself”, said Maxima as she called her servants to help her with her hygiene and to dress herself. 

Maxima’s road to find the one who would bring her the pleasure she deemed as she deserved was longer then she thought. She tried all the men she could, from all sizes and shapes, from warriors to regular people. Women and creatures as well were part of her search for the perfect mate. But nothing came to fruition. Every single love partner she found could not be fit for a queen, in her view. And that made her feel annoyed and sometimes have bursts of rage for her desires not being obeyed.

But there was someone who never got the nod to give her what she needed. Someone who was exactly closest to her all this time but always found herself scorned. But never quit being there for whatever she wanted. But that day, she would teach her queen a very valuable lesson on who to trust when needing pleasure.

“SAZU!”

“What happened, my queen?”

Maxima’s personal handmaiden and assistant ran to the queen’s chamber, worried with her, as usually she scream when she was bothered with something. The redhead warrior ruler was being dressed by her maidens after she had her usual morning hygiene done.

“Sazu? Where have you been?”

“I am sorry, Your Majesty… what happened? Is there something wrong?”

“Yes! Everything is wrong!”

“My queen…”

By some reason only wrathful people know, Maxima didn’t answered that with words, but by throwing something to where Sazu was, but the dark-haired woman ducked it before it hit her. Frightened, both servants finished their jobs and ran scared from any more reaction the queen could have.

“But what is going on?”, asked Sazu, while Maxima walked without any path inside her bedroom.

“Do you want to know what is wrong? Do YOU want to know what is wrong?”

“My queen”

Knowing those outbursts were temporary, the personal handmaiden waited her queen to sooth her anger off before she stopped and cried a little. Then it was her turn to give her her shoulder for her to cry on. The Almerac ruler never cried in public, as she always wanted to show her strength and power to everyone. But backstage, she was human as anyone in her planet.

“What happened, my queen? You should not cry. You are the queen of Almerac, she doesn’t cry”

“You would if you had to spend your entire life alone”, said a depressed redhead and fruitlessly trying to hold the tears. “All these years and these men scorned me like I was the leper. I don’t know what I am doing wrong, I shouldn’t do anything wrong, I am the queen, for God’s sake!”

Sazu was, after all, the only person she could trust to tell these words. The green-skinned woman offered her shoulder for Maxima to cry on. To her, the love failures of her queen were also her failures, as she was there to make sure Almeracian ruler would never fail with her decisions.

“It’s not your fault, my queen. Things happen that way. Men are pigs, I know for sure, but you shall not cry about them. Everyone who dismissed you will regret it”, the handmaiden said whispering at the queen’s ears and stroking her long red hair as the Almerac ruler tears rolled, giving the needed comfort to the one she loved. While Maxima felt bad for herself, the maid of company knew she had to tell, once for all, about her feelings.

“Do you think? Do you really think, Sazu? Or you just want to make me happy?”

“I am very serious when I talk with you, my queen. I wouldn’t lie if the truth is what it is”

“You are always by my side, Sazu. You are the only one who understands me”, said the queen, now smiling as her tears ceased to roll from her eyes.

“It’s because you are the one who understand me as well. I know how you feel; I’ve been my fair share of failures in love. Don’t worry, you are the Queen of Almerac and you do deserve to find someone to love you.”

Sazu used her fingers to clean Maxima’s face from the tears. They looked to each other’s eyes for a while, gazing and remembering how much they were together for long. Sazu became Maxima’s handmaiden since they were still teens, growing up together, knowing each other’s issues and sharing both the good and the bad of Almerac’s tight ruling. It was a rare moment for them to enjoy that, as mostly the redhead lived in ‘hell hath no fury mode”

“Sazu?”

“My queen…”

“I am sorry if I made you crazy for all these years. You don’t know how a queen suffers…”, Maxima whispered.

“I could not be mad with my queen. I am delighted to serve you. I understand your feelings and, well, to a queen, strength must be shown from sunrise to sunset”, Sazu replied, still gazing her mistress.

“I am also delighted for you to be right there when I need, Sazu. Sorry if I never told you that”, the redhead said.

“I understand”

The two women still looked at each other, but there was something else than just recognition for a good job done. Maxima and Sazu suddenly began to feel something that they would never feel for each other. Their both disappointments with the male gender burned off their lives so much that unearthed stuff began to appear. And it was the faithful and trustworthy handmaiden to give the first step.

“I wish you could do anything to give an end to my disappointments”

“Actually, I think I can do”

“What?”

“I know the exact way I can make you happy, my queen”, the green-dressed woman said.

“Really? How? Do you know someone who can make me happy, to be my mate?”, replied the redhead.

“I… well…”, the handmaiden wanted so much, but deep inside her she didn’t wanted to, in her view, get advantage from a vulnerable Maxima

“What?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you, my queen… I don’t want to get advantage of your situation and…”

And then there came the shock. Sazu didn’t expect what was to happen, but when she noticed, Maxima kissed her! Out from nowhere, the Queen of Almerac gave that kind of kiss no one expected from her. A French kiss like no one, to the handmaiden take a few seconds to answer because of the shock. Actually she was the one trying to reveal her feelings for her, but one with the redhead’s powers and strength weren’t to be in oblivion.

“What… but what…”

“Don’t you tell me you weren’t do to this with me, huh?”, asked Maxima with something a grin on her face.

“Well, my queen… I…”

“Sazu, I know you pretty well. I know you like the palm of my two hands. I always knew you had something for me. Don’t lie”

“D-Do you k-now”, Sazu was astonished to find out Maxima always knew about her feelings for the queen.

“Look, I didn’t say a thing because I thought you would deny or try to argue. But I know about you. I always knew you loved me… and please, don’t lie to me”

Sazu was so shocked about what the queen told her that she tried to deflect about that the best she could. But the truth always is the best policy, even if it hurts. But that hurt would hurt less than lying.

“H-How did you know?”, the Almeracian Queen’s personal handmaiden asked.

“It doesn’t matter how. It does matter I always knew”

“I thought you would dismiss me. I am just a handmaiden and you are the queen, someone worthy of your love. Like a king, Superman or…”, the green skinned woman explained before interrupted by her mistress.

“Like any of these thought I was worthy of them! I am tired of every man being a burden to me, always saying ‘no’ or being crazy as fuck. Sazu, listen to me… I always knew you liked me and you must hear I quite feel the same for you”

“D-Do you?”

“You helped me since I was young and you are with me forever. And what I have to lose if I try to see if true happiness lies where I never thought it would”, Maxima said, just to make her handmaiden’s eyes shine with the revelation.

“This means you are into me as well?”

“I tried with everyone else and I failed. I am so desperate that I could do a rampage if horny. But I chose you, Sazu. I feel you are the one who will give me happiness”

“Really: My queen… I… I don’t want to make you do something you aren’t okay with it”

“Stop! I want it as much as you! Maybe I can try and see if it’s good or not. No commitment, just to ease my mind…”

“If you say so, my dear Maxima”

The two women kissed again, now with increased passion than before. Something began to blossom between those two and the Almeracian ruler was about to learn one of the most precious of life.

“Later, I will help you to overcome your pains in love, my queen”

“Later? What are you going to do?”

“Something I wanted to do for years and something you really wish to be done, Maxima”, said Sazu. “But I will only tell you later”

The handmaiden helped the queen to put her clothes on before both left the chambers. Sazu smiled when seeing her redhead partner go to the throne room alongside her, finally seeing her own love pains to be over. And Maxima was eager to see what the green-skinned woman had for her. Would be something neither Lobo nor Superman did? She had to wait to find out.

***

 

The day past by and nothing happened. And then the next and the next one as well. Maxima was still eager but also annoyed by the waiting. Would Sazu play with her feelings that way? By teasing she would help her to overcome her pains in love; it wasn’t the prettiest way to calm a furious woman like the Queen of Almerac. Almost an invitation to beheading…

The mixed feelings lasted after the third day, where one of Maxima’s chambermaids told the female ruler her personal aid was at her chambers. Anxious and somehow irate, the queen walked to the place where she slept.

“Sazu, you made me wait three days! If this is any joke, I am going to…”

But the longhaired amazon couldn’t stop her ‘threat’. When she stepped the eye at the bedroom, there was her chief handmaiden with her traditional hat. But instead of the robe she usually one, there was another one. One who was nearly see-through robe she wore, closely reminding of that one. But this one highlighted the fact there was, after all, a woman wearing it.

“I apologize, my queen, for making you wait. But I did want to make this special for you”

Maxima was speechless when she saw the ‘surprise’ Sazu did for her. With a naughty smile, as if inviting Maxima to discover the delights of dirty, she walked and swayed her body she came close to her queen.

“Did you like”

“My God! You look… er… fantastic!”, said an amazed Maxima as she could see closely her assistant’s looks. It was only covered by the ‘alternate’ robe, but what she could see on that delighted the redhead.

“I told you I would do something to make you happy, my queen…”, the light-green skinned woman whispered. “I cannot see how you fall for these men and end up all alone”

“Don’t even begin to mention”

“I know”, the handmaiden said before kissing the slips and once again smile with certain wickedness to her boss. “But now I am here to show you don’t need them anymore”

Maxima smiled when her everyday right hand in Almerac made sure she noticed her body forms, even if still dressed by the fabric. The royal leader of the planet began to arouse herself with it. And unlike many in her position, it wasn’t as a ruthless ‘mistress’.

“Sazu, I love you”

“My queen, I do love you too… and this I am doing for you, my naughty queen”

There wasn’t ruler and servant in this moment, as now Maxima and Sazu were two women in need to satisfy their own needs. Once again, they kissed but the intensity was bigger than the first time, days earlier and it only made them heated to what they were to do next.

“Are you going to treat me good, Sazu?”

“I’ll treat you better than any man did, my queen”

Like her hands had wands, the robe was off the handmaiden’s body and the Almeracian’s royalty saw it all. The hatted woman had a body who could match Maxima in hotness. No flaw could be finding at her body, looks, curves, breasts and ass. Well, the ass was a feature the queen loved to see; as it was how she imagined since she was told she was getting what she deserved (on bed). And, of course, a patch of heir at her crotch, but enough inviting for the job.

“I will show you how we can do better than any man, Queen Maxima”

“You don’t know how much these words excite me, Sazu”

The personal handmaiden to the queen danced for her as to exhibit her attributes to her soon to be sexual mate. The redhead loved it and licked her hip as her pussy began to get damp with excitement. Finally, after all these years, she might found the one to not let go.

“Do you like my show, my queen?”

“Adorable… You are incredible, Sazu. You are the only one who understands me”, pointed Maxima of Almerac.

“I think I was the only one who wanted to understand you, dear queen…”

“You can call me Maxima if you want. We are not queen and handmaiden here. But two women who want each other”

After the dancing session, again both women kissed each other. And each time they did it, the strength of passion and lust among them grew to large amounts. Predictable due to circumstances of what was going on and what was about to happen next between the two women.

“I want you Sazu! I want you know! Take me clothes and make me the woman I want to be!”

“You are the woman you want to be, my queen. Now you will become the woman I want”

The handmaiden kissed once again the redhead ruler and slipped behind her, rubbing herself against the back and the ass of her lover. Maxima’s body and mind answered while she used a trick and the armored outfit of Almerac’s queen was off in a second. Being a woman who knew her like the palm of her hand, she knew exactly what and how to do.

“Sazu…”

“Now come with me…”, whispered the green-skinned lady.

Taking the queen’s hand, Sazu took her to the bed and once again, they kissed. And the lust between those two women only intensified as much as they kissed each other and their bodies, already coping with the heat, rubbing and grinding against each other. Next, the handmaiden swiftly laid Maxima at the royal bed and kissed her forehead.

“How do you want me to do it, my queen?”

“Do how you want, my dear. I am yours, completely yours. Completely at the mercy of your desires, my dear Sazu”

“Your wish will be always my duty”

The now ‘promoted’ to lesbian acquaintance smiled when her boss told her body was hers to enjoy. And now her hands ran through Queen Maxima’s body, feeling her breasts, her thighs, her abs, admiring how hot the ruler of Almerac planet was. She saw her naked so many times and she always felt aroused by that, but those she was just the handmaiden and loyal assistant to the queen. This time, it was different. Maxima was naked because of her. And only to satisfy her.

“My queen… Maxima, you have a beautiful body”

The gift she would ask to Santa Claus, if she believed in such, was there, at her reach and she was touching her. The green-skinned woman imagined that was a dream, but when she roamed her hand through the body of the queen, she realized it was real. 

“Oh… Sazu… please, take me. I am yours”

Now it was the handmaiden’s turn to get on top of the queen, both again kissing before the green-skinned woman began to kiss the redhead through the whole of her body. Shivers of pleasure arrived at Maxima’s body, moving herself during her lover’s own ‘foreplay’. She knew the woman wanted the most precious gift she kept for the moment, and she was about to have it.

“You are divine, my queen!”

Until the pussy, she kissed the body and teased the queen the best she could, getting the expected reaction of moans. Maxima’s mound had something of a red hair patch, bigger than Sazu’s but not like a ‘bushy’ place. She liked to have some hair because it felt like she was a real woman. Also it was tradition for Almerac lady royalty to never shave it fully to keep their sexual allure intact, as men liked to see some pubic hair they said.

“I am quivering waiting for your mouth and hands to take part on me, Sazu”

“Your wish, my queen”

First were the fingers. One, the usual index finger, to see how much Maxima was excited. And Sazu’s eyes widened to see her queen’s pussy was flooded with her the result of the arousing dancing and kissing. She could hear the redhead whisper soft moans while she fingered her. And they intensified when a second finger came into play.

“Ohhh… Ahhh.. It’s good… keep doing it!”

Always the loyal and obeying servant, the green-skinned handmaiden maintained the stance and kept sticking the two fingers into her boss. Maxima’s excitement only grew as Sazu did her with her two fingers, wickedly smiling to see her queen got really into her probing.

“That’s amazing… Sazu…”

“My queen”

But the green-skinned woman really wanted other part of her body to make love with the Almerac’s commander. She lowered her head and the tongue began to play with the redhead’s clitoris, all without stopping sticking her two fingers inside her lover’s. The place was slow, yet it was enough to drive the queen’s crazy.

“Sazu… uhhhh! Lick my clit! Ahhhh… I want it… do me!”

The clit-licking was just to add something to the action, something to make her girlfriend enough teased before getting all-in on orals. The fingers came and went for a while until the handmaiden took them off and she licked then, as she wanted to finally know how Maxima tasted.

“I can’t hardly wait to taste you, my queen. Your pussy seems a gift of the space deities”

“Then come and do your job, Sazu”

“Yes, Queen Maxima”

Again with that smile, Sazu nodded and then… it finally happened. Sazu began to definitely lick Maxima’s pussy. What she dreamed for all the past years finally translated itself into real life. And given the redhead’s arousal, just a few seconds of oral sex to make the queen moan the loudest she could, something no man ever did to her. Perhaps a sign of things to come (or cum).

“Yesssssssssssssssssssssss!”

It was like a dream come true to Sazu. After all these years she spent close to Maxima, seeing her jump from man to man, get frustrated by every and each attempt to see her queen happy fail. And her suffering because of Almeracian ruler feeling bad because of feeling rejected. Now she was the one there, helping a woman in need to finally mend her broken heart.

“Sazu… ahhh… Didn’t know you were that good. Where did you learn it?”

“My queen, I won’t say where, but I have to say I have some experience with the arts of the lesbianism”

The queen’s feet rubbed the satin and silk bedclothing as her assistant pursued the ultimate goal to please her. Sazu’s tongue work was so good at the beginning one could imagine those two were lovers forever. The redhead’s slowly thrashed her body with every moan she got from the pleasures her lover gave to her.

Slow place was what the green-skinned lady had for the beginning, but as soon as she grew accustomed to Maxima’s cunt, it was needed something else. And the handmaiden was ready to up her game.

“My queen… Maxima! I want you!”

“Ahhhhh… Sazu… Yesssssssss!”

Now going as faster as she could, the handmaiden’s tongue pleased the Queen of Almerac to all what she could handle. The longhaired woman moaned as her now lover played with labia, clitoris and whatever else she knew that could delight a woman of the stature of the queen. A lady who had to be delighted in the best way possible since she wasn’t too the kind being left behind in such department.

“Ahhhh… UHhhhh! Sazu! Yes! I love you! Keep doing it”

While the green-skinned woman ate her boss, one of her hands slip to her pussy. She began to touch herself, not wishing to be denied in pleasure. The scene was very exciting to her, something she dreamed for so long to happen.

“Ahhhhh! My queen… you make me feel so hot!”

“Uhhhhhh… Sazu… I want to help you! I want to please you as much you give me joy!”

“I know a way, Queen Maxima”

The only way two women could get that kind of fun together is a 69. And so was what they did. The handmaiden went to the top of the redhead, offering her cunt to her. The queen wickedly smiled with such invitation.

“It’s been a while I’ve seen one of those, Sazu…”

‘Guess now it’s the time to get used to, Maxima”, whispered the green-skinned woman.

Maxima surrendered herself to the lesbian practices of the cunnilingus. Soon her tongue began to work with Sazu’s snatch, as her handmaiden was now taking her of the business as well on the queen’s pussy. Simultaneous delight at its best was about to begin.

The two lovers quickly found the grip and the pace to use mouths and works for the good work. The sixty-niner began steamier and quite interesting, specially because the assistant was interested to see how much Maxima could deliver orally, as it was a long time she gave head to another girl. 

“Sazu, I will make you mine. I will give you all the love I should have given you”

Soon, the green-skinned woman squirmed in pleasure, rubbing her body against Sazu. The same feeling the redhead woman ruler got when the handmaiden returned the pleasure. Tongues were at the full motion, brushing and lapping the ladies’ cared intimate places, bringing them to the desired they wished to enjoy the most after all these years of disappointments.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Sazu! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“My queen! Ahhhhhhhh! Eat my pussy! Make me feel good, Maxima! I love it!”

Licking, sucking and talking. It was what all the two women could do, locked together in such position, the only one where oral delights can be truly shared the joys of Sapphic sex.  
That queen sized bed seemed to finally find the couple that deserved to sleep and have sex on it. After all, it might take long to find, but the search is always fruitful when you accomplish the goal.

“Uhhhhhhhhh! For the Almeracian’s elders! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yessss! My Lord! My Queen! This pussy is so good!”

The pussylicking was feverish between the Almeracian ruler and her faithful personal aid. Maxima and Sazu were really devoted to give each other pleasure, their tongues lapping, touching and licking those arousing areas with exuberance, showing how much those two were made to each other. A wait who soon would give to those regal ladies what they were in need.

“Ahhhhhhhh… Yeahhhhhh. My Queen! I think I am so close!”

“Yeah? Me too! I am closer too, Sazu, my love! Let’s cum together!”

“Do you want to cum together with me?”

“Yes. I want to eat you until we find paradise, my dear”

“I… I want you too. I always wanted to make you cum, my queen”

It was their unique way to say ‘I love you’ in the middle of such moment of lust they were through. The Queen of Almerac and her best handmaiden were there, now in the verge of the orgasm, trying to give mutual delight with their tongues at the best position lesbian sex has invented so far, something even in the deep space they knew about it. Both women were closer to the climax, putting the enough effort to find the boiling point they wanted.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! I am going… Sazu… SAZU! UHNNNN… YES!”

“My Queen! Queen Maxima! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

It was impossible to stop them, because those two didn’t want to stop. They wanted to go until the light after the end of the tunnel, to the rainbow’s other end. It was their goal to cum together as if it ‘blessed’ them as a couple.

“Ahhhhh! Dear God! For the Elders of Almerac! I AM CUMMING!”

“SHIT! Oh God! I am cumming! I am cumming too, My Queen!”

Maxima and Sazu then, finally found their moment of joy. Together, both came, their loud moans could be heard from the entire Almerac and even at neighboring planets and stars. The redhead queen’s orgasm was, actually, a cry of freedom. She finally could enjoy the pleasures of sex that the man she chased for so long denied to her. And it was with the woman who was her right hand for all this time, following her in every and each attempt to make her love life happy. The one she never imagined to be that person. 

To Sazu, that orgasm meant similar feelings. Her heart pounded for the queen during all these years she worked for her. The green-skinned female, however, could not reveal the cheerful thing her body and soul felt for her. The suffering on seeing the longhaired ruler to see, from Superman to Lobo, all the man she desired to be hers, escape through her fingers like sand, was in silence. But not anymore. Now, there wasn’t a single thing who was capable to come between her happiness, to stop her to love her beloved queen. Now, those two came together to be one and, perhaps, forever interwined in their love and lust for each other.

“My Queen… Maxima… Ahh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

“Sazu! My Sazu! My dear…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhh Yeah!”

You could see how the two were for each other because it was a VERY LONG orgasm. Afterwards, pretty much sweaty from the action, Sazu rolled from her lover’s body and gave her perhaps the best kiss she ever gave in her whole life. Now, they could speak they did each other and loved it.

“What the fuck happened? Did we cum?”, said an astonished Maxima with all that happened with her. 

“Yes, my queen”, Sazu said as she caressed the skin of the redhead’s face. “We did it! It was fantastic! I never had something like that in my whole life”

“Me either. Now I feel dumb to know the one who could make feel this happy was close to me my entire life and I never knew about it”

“I have to say it’s my fault too, Queen Maxima. I must admit I was coward to not reveal any of my sentiments towards you. I prayed for this moment so much”

“Think we don’t need to worry about now, my dear”

“I am not worried. I am in love with you”

“I love you two, Sazu”, Maxima whispered before she kissed once again her lover. “We don’t need those foolish men anymore. We can do it anything they do. And better”

“Well, I do think one thing we think we might do better than men”, The handmaiden said.

“Oh… I am curious! What in this naughty head of yours?”

“I think you will get much surprised, Maxima”

The assistant left the bed and went to one of the chamber’s large cupboards, made like if they were from a medieval castle from Earth. There, a large number of sex toys, dildoes and such, of large variety presented to her. It wasn’t a secret to her that Maxima had fun with these when there weren’t anybody in hand for her. But, now, there would be a reason for a different kind of game with these.

Maxima watched her do it and was eager and, at the same time, anxious because of what her lover had in mind. When Sazu came back, she saw the green-skinned lady sport a two-ended strap-on, one end navy blue and the other one sky blue, Both ends were united with a sort of ‘coils’, allowing it to be used by both when they wanted to share a moment together for real.

“I know you never used this, my queen”

“You know everything about me, right? I never had the opportunity to find somebody to use these. They were custom made at a planet I forgot which was”

“And knowing you as I know, I think it’s a perfect time to use it”

“I would love to, darling”

“And how we can use it, Sazu?^”

“I have a few ideas, my queen”

Back to the mattress, Sazu and Maxima had with her legs wide open, showing their pussies to each other. Next, Sazu introduced one end of the toy inside her pussy, as the redhead pushed her end to fit her snatch. As it worked like a strap-on dildo, it was the handmaiden who began to push it inside the queen. Quickly, the reactions were fast at her face.

“Uhhhh… Ohhhh… It’so intense… Keep fucking me”

Slowly, the green-skinned woman began to push deep the fake cock into her mistress’ pussy. Maxima’s face clearly showed how she took it good the green prop inside her slit. Then, Sazu started to do her job, to bring her lover to pleasure.

“Like it, my queen?”

“Ahhh… It’s been years I do not feel something like this inside me… uhhh…”

“Want to me keep going?”

“Please, Sazu… fuck me”

“A pleasure, Queen Maxima”

The queen, however, was surprised when the assistant put her hands around her lover’s back and pulled her closer to her body, as sitting on her. With a wicked smile, Sazu wanted to see the Queen of Almerac ready to get tamed in other position.

“WHOA! Sazu…”

“I heard there is something at Earth where they say ‘ride it, cowgirl”

Maxima actually didn’t rode the assistant, as Sazu was the one who did the job to fuck the Almeracian monarch. That didn’t matter, of course, as queen was the ‘cowgirl’ and the handmaiden the ‘mare’, if we can speak in position terms, just for symbolic means.

The green-skinned woman showed a lot of skills being the one fucking the queen. The reversal between the dominant ruler and the submissive servant found in sex the perfect way to be shown without restraints or barriers usually found in other perspectives of life for that. In sex, Maxima was at her right hand’s clutches and she loved it.

“Please, Sazu… fuck me. I love you! Fuck me! Take me as yours”

“You will be mine, my queen. I want to take your body”

Maxima’s facial expressions were of joy with her lover’s sexual overpowering of her body. Long time since the last time herself was in such moment of delight, since her last time with a man. Not that it was something she was worried about, now Superman and Lobo and all other men were distant memories on her mind.

“Yeahh! Sazu, you make me feel so good! Ahhh! It’s so great!”

Sazu’s smile was of wicked joy, knowing now she had the whole attention of her beloved one. Next, she pounded the redhead in all fours, with the toy plowing the wet snatch of the lady. The Almeracian queen clawed her hands at her sheets as the green-skinned handmaiden took care of that job.

“My Queen… See you like this excites me a lot”

“Be excited all you want, Sazu!”

“I love to… and I think I need to something to make you feel better”

“What do you mean? What are you… OUGHHHHHHHHHHH”

It was the groan of the sextoy leaving the pussy and going straight inside Maxima’s asshole. Without any warning, Sazu decided to give her lover a different piece of love making, feeling that ass really needed love. With a moist cunt like her bedmate, it wasn‘t needed of much lubing to slid the piece into that butthole.

“Gosh, Sazu. This is the best surprise you could give me tonight. Please, fuck my ass like no man ever did”

As the personal aid nodded, she began to plow the queen’s ass the same way she did with the pussy before. Both holes were now burning with pleasure and delight. Maxima had her whole body consumed by the thrill of the unexpected, as it was the first time she ever had Sazu for herself in bed. And those two would take any measure to fulfill their bodies with the satisfaction they were after.

“Uhhh… My queen… I dreamed for so long about fucking your ass”

“Now you can stop dreaming and do it, Sazu!”

The demands of Maxima were the ones the handmaiden was firmly willing to follow, and was doing it with flawless display of skills. And, to aid in the way to find another orgasm like that one before, the redhead queen found one of her hands at her pussy, as she fingered herself for the things to get better.

“Sazu! Make me cum! I want to cum again! Take me now to the paradise!”

And this is what the assistant did, pounding the Almeracian ruler’s butt for a while, before she decided it was better to give her joy at the ‘right hole’, taking the dildo off her ass and putting it again inside the slit. And after she did it…

“Sazu... ahhhhhhhhh… Uhhh…”

“Yess! Yes! My Queen… cum for me!”

Maxima came once again when the green-skinned right hand of hers put once again the toy into her lovepot. The redhead queen was so excited that it was impossible to her to not feel it once again when Sazu made the switch trick. It was a bit unexpected climax, but who were they to complain?

“Ahhh… Sazu! Sazu! My Love, my darling, my only one! I want to make you cum again, my beloved…”

“So, come here and fuck me, Maxima. Show me how the royalty screw the help”

It was turn for the Queen of Almerac to take the reigns of lesbian sex. The redhead lady’s smile was wicked when she gazed the body of her girlfriend, sweaty, naked and craving for a final round of pleasure. The beginning was actually repaying the favor as she stick the dildo’s end inside the handmaiden’s butthole.

“Ahh… it’s been a while nobody does me there”

“I think tonight is the night this will end, my darling”

The same way her lover fucked her, Maxima showed she wasn’t slouch to portray the ‘man’s role’ with her personal aid. Sazu’s asshole was a bit tight due to not being often used. The monarch, however, had the advantage that the toy was inside Sazu’s pussy and, therefore, enough lubricated for the anal magic. 

“Ahhh… yess… Delicious fuck, my queen”

“You served me, my dear. Now I want to serve you”

That two-ended cock, thanks to the spring coil, got in and out of Sazu’s ass, bring her very satisfying sensitive feelings. Something she was also denied that long, but after that night, not anymore.

“My queen, you’ve been fucking me in the ass like no man ever did”

“Then, and who said we need men in the first place?”

Soon, Maxima took off the toy from the green-skinned handmaiden’s ass and put it inside her lover’s pussy. To the assistant, it was another amazing display of wicked lust those two shared that day.

“Ajhhhh…. My queen… I am about to cum.. ahhhh…”

“Guess then I need to make you cum like you deserve, Sazu”

That meant that her pussy fucking was shortlived and, once again the fake dick was inside the handmaiden’s rear end. Just a few minutes of fucking here, herself burning in pleasure, were needed for the second orgasm of the personal assistant.

“For the… ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yessssssssssssss!”

“Sazu! Scream for me! Scream for me! Tell me you want it”

“I want it! I want you my queen, I want to cum for you!”

“So cum for me, please do cum for me! I want you to hear you scream”

It was pretty much like that Sazu had her second orgasm, the final for their lesbian meeting. She obeyed her mistress, screaming everything her throat and lungs made her too. After the orgasm, the two ladies put the dildo out of her roles and rolled on bed, on top of each other, kissing. Then, it was the handmaiden at the top of the queen, as the two kissed and gazed each other, now completing the beginning of their relationship.

“Liked what we did, my queen?”, Sazu asked to the redhead

“I adored, my dear Sazu. I never felt so much love in my entire life”, Maxima replied.

“Maybe we were looking for it at the wrong places, my queen…”

“Guess we found the right place then. And I don’t want to leave too soon”, the redhead smiled before once again they kissed and rolled to sleep embraced on each other. Almerac finally got the one to rule it alongside their queen, but not quite exactly one they expected to.

***

The next day, Maxima slowly opened her eyes, body and mind still dizzy and fresh from her sexual awakening. Sazu was beside her still sleeping. The local monarch watched her lover smiling with happiness because she was there. She caressed the green skin’s face of her lover, which made her wake up as well.

“Then, it wasn’t a dream what happened last night”, grinned the handmaiden.

“And why it would be a dream?”

“I think this would be too much for a woman like me, born to serve”

“You don’t need this life anymore. You and I will rule Almerac together. And who knows the Universe”, the queen said. “The only place you will serve me is at the bed”

“Maxima, I love you. I love you deeply”

“I love you too, Sazu”

As there were they kissing once again, but that kiss was interrupted by an *ahem* coming nearby the bed they shared. When the happy couple looked, a team of servants were there watching the scene. A mixture of surprise, shock and even the ‘it was predictable those two would end up together’ looks from the present girls. To queen and lover, it was a surprise as well to see them assembled like that to discover what happened between them.

“What are you looking at? Never saw two people in love kiss each other?”, questioned Maxima, to the silence of her servants.

“Don’t you have anything else to do?”, Sazu argued.

“If you want to know, Sazu and I are now together and we are going to rule Almerac. Was that you wanted to know?”

Still silent, because nobody wanted to speak a word to avoid any harsh reply or punishment. Then it was time for the two lovers to tell them they needed to be alone for a while.

“Come on! Sazu and I want to have our morning bath. Please ready the tub for the two of us. We are going to bath together”, Maxima ordered, but the demand was a bit puzzling for them to follow. It turned to the handmaiden to make clear that they needed to follow the queen’s demand.

“Don’t you hear the queen? Ready the bathtub for us, now! I said, Now!”

“You heard her? She wants it now!”

Was only after Sazu demanded harshly, just like a queen would do, they servants left the place, they gossiping between whispers what they just saw. From now on, it had to be their fate to be bossed not only by the queen by the one who would be soon not just the handmaiden.

“Well, welcome to the royalty, Sazu”

“I never gave orders like that in my whole life… Maybe I can get used to it”

“Well, we will need to get used to many things. Like do not chase men anymore”

“My queen, why I would chase guys if you do better than any I met”, the green-skinned woman said.

“I think I can only share the compliment about you, Sazu. You have everything Superman and Lobo don’t, if I can speak it clearly”

The two lovers giggled before they kissed and stood up, covering their bodies with a robe and hand in hand. Now, Queen Maxima and Sazu were a couple. One who would be together and forever, what they were looking for all this time. A brand new day began to them and only bright years and loud orgasms waited dearly for those two women. 

Sometimes, love happens when you don’t expect. And also with you less expect to savor.

 

THE END


End file.
